Pandorum
by l-Arri-l
Summary: The Cullen's plane had crashed upon an island on their way home from an Italian vacation. Sickness and disease spreads, as well as starvation and dehydration. Just how far can the group last? All human. Reviews for updates!
1. The Crash

**The Cullen's plane had crashed upon an island on their way home from an Italian vacation. Sickness and disease spreads, as well as starvation and dehydration. Just how far can the group last? **

The Beginning; The Crash:

Edward had collected the last of the suitcases along with Jasper and Emmett, tossing them into the perimeter of the vans trunk. He watched as the ladies chattered in the front of the hotel doors, shaking his head slightly. How come it was always they who had to luggage everything from the 26th floor? He ran a hand through his tousled bronze mop of hair, striding over to Bella's side and taking her waist in his hands. Edward had invited her to come along with his twin and his eldest brother, and of course Jasper and Rosalie had been welcomed to come as well. She smiled up at him, a shy one at that, and he rested his fingers beneath her chin, raising it for a soft kiss.

He was 90% sure that his sister would be beaming right now, and when he had looked over, his educated guess had proven him wrong. She was with Jasper, him pressing her slightly to the black Mercedes door frame with his hands at her hips. Giving them privacy, he turned back to Bella; his only true love. "Did you enjoy your time here, love?" he had asked.

She nodded slightly, and lingering was the shy grin. "I did…Went by faster than I ever thought possible. Love the weather too" she added, gesturing to the comfortable heat that radiated from the sun.

"We'll need to come here more often" he said, placing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"How much more is often? It's a lot of money and…" she started, unable to finish her sentence. Alice had placed a hand on both of their shoulders unexpectedly.

"Alrighty you two love birds, mom said it's time to go. We don't want to keep the attendant waiting." She said with her eyebrows raised.

Edward looked at her and sighed, twining his fingers with Bellas and turning to face the two sets of cars-the van, and the Mercedes. "Which car are we riding in?"

"Jaspers" she said simply, spinning off and dancing to her boyfriend's side.

As he walked there, hand and hand with his mates, his gaze had found its way to the multi colored horizon. He admired Italy's clear sky, his thoughts wandering off to Forks. It was always raining there, much to his demise, and Edward remembered the exact thing he had said to Carlisle when his parents told them that they were moving there. _"But dad, it's rainy there. We would be sad for the rest of our lives" _He was only 9 then.

"_It won't rain everyday Edward, besides; Daddy bought us a nice big house in the woods, with plenty of room in the backyard to play" Esme said, bending down and patting his cheek. That made him and Emmett smile, and of course, Alice huffed._

"_What about the stores?" _

Oh, Alice has always been the fashionista-even since the age of 9. She, he acknowledged, was the reason he had never wore the same outfit another day, and never ran out of one.

The leather seats indented only slightly when they had hopped in the backseat, the sun's rays beaming upon the black fabric and creating a hot temperature on the surface. Jasper placed the keys in ignition, almost immediately turning on the air conditioning to provide fresh and cool air in the expensive car inner. He sat alongside Bella, who was placed in the middle, and draped an arm around her shoulders; Edward was awe struck since day one at how well her body positioned into his. The simplest things he had always marveled, however, it was memorable. He supposed.

"Well I was hoping for a longer vacation" Alice sighed, leaning back in her seat with the cool air whisking upon her soothingly. She turned up the music, in which Edward liked to call "club music" even though it wasn't. He despised the type, but that was just him at times. Unlike any other, he was always the classical man, old fashioned and following what his grandparents had when they were younger. Even he didn't know why, it just naturally came to him.

"A month wasn't long?" Jasper asked with a chuckle, keeping his eyes on the road as he spoke.

"It was, but it went by to quick" she shrugged, and almost simultaneously, Edward watched the two put their hands in the middle, twining them together.

"Ha, I'm kind of happy to be going home though" he murmured after a while, shifting lanes and raising the speed they were going at, passing Carlisle on the way.

"Why?" Edward asked, butting in their conversation.

"I dunno, guess it's because I'm not used to the weather." He asked in more of a question than a statement. Bella rested her head on his chest, breathing steady and eyes closed as if she was going to fall asleep. He wouldn't mind it of course, if she were to fall asleep on him, he would gladly keep in the position he was in until she woke up.

"I like it here; it's actually nice to get some sun for once" Alice said, bringing her knees up on the chair to get comfortable.

"There's sun in Forks sometimes" Edward remarked at his twin, in which he received a giggle.

"Mmm…Behind the clouds short bus" she retorted with another giggle, Jasper chuckled.

"Well there's sun where my college is…" he said.

"Where's your college?" Edward asked, mildly curious. Alice murmured something inaudible, side glancing at Jasper as he spoke.

"California. I'm going next year though, when Alice is out of high school." He said, sighing briefly. "I'm getting my own apartment."

And with that, the car grew abnormally silent to his liking. Edward imagined what he would do when he got home, perhaps compose a new piece on the piano for Bella…the lullaby was getting old. But for now, he rested his cheek atop her head slightly, welcoming his tiredness as they drove to the airport.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It wasn't long until they boarded the private plane that Carlisle had arranged, and once more, like the first day they had arrived, Edwards stomach churned uneasily. Since the world incident with 9/11 (R.I.P), he had developed the wimpy fear of flying. But, he supposed, it was better and more reassuring with Bella at his side. He gazed at the seats on the opposite of the isle, where Jasper and Alice sat. They were talking quietly amongst themselves, laughing occasionally with smiles upon both of their faces. Even with the back of Jasper's head to him, Edward could tell that he was grinning. It wasn't every day that he saw the two physical, and just watching it brought a small smirk upon his face. He truly believed that Jasper was good for his sister.

Of course, if he hurt her…He would rearrange his face.

If Emmett didn't get too it before him, that is.

He watched as Bella stared out the window-as she was the one sitting next to it-and curled his hands around hers, his pale skin almost blending with her own, warmth pulsing through the two of them. Edward leaned his head back against the cushion seating, closing his optics as the plane soared above the oceans blue water.

He couldn't say he hated the silence between him and Bella, for he was used to it. They spoke to each other, of course, but he couldn't deny that there weren't any silent moments that briefly passed between them.

There as a distant shake about 1 hour into the flight, which grew more present in strength wise. Edward leaned over in his seat, inspecting the reactions of his family and friends-each look that of panic. Before, he had just thought of it as they had hit the air current, and now, he knew different. Something…was wrong. He glanced at Bella, her hand gripping his until her knuckles paled as the shakes and rattles began to become more noticeable by the second. The flight attendant had fallen to an empty seat from the bump, the plate of food crumbling down and crashing to the floor. The pilot's voice sounded over the intercom "It appears we are having difficulties with the fuel engine. Please keep your seat belts secured and go into the emergency position to prevent injuries-see the back of the seat in front of you for instructions. Stay calm, we might be going down"

Edward's eyes widened to the size of saucers, and gasps had traveled around the area in fright. His stomach churned his chest and throat tightening as he halted his breathing. Jasper and Alice (the only two he can see at side glance) had followed the directions and hunched over with their hands on the back of their heads. Bella pulled at his arm, and he was aware of the tear marks down her face. "Shh…Love its alright-It's alright" he reassured quietly, his voice paused at each bump that occurred. She nodded, placing her forehead to her knees as he did.

The planes speed had increased at a ridiculous amount, he could feel it. His insides felt as if they were being pushed back, and it almost made him sick. No…this couldn't be happening.

He wasn't sure how long it took, albeit it felt like decades, but the pilot had finally came to the conclusion that they were going to crash-and it wouldn't be pretty. Pounding in his ear drums were the screams and shrieks of everyone present, terribly loud and seeming to take a higher octave above all the noise and as the plane continued to zoom and an alluring pace. Edward dared a look to the window, watching in horror as a lush appearing beach grew closer into his view.

And then the plane had crashed, no explosion, yet it had felt like an earthquake beneath his feet. His head slammed into the seat in front of him…and all was silent.

**Hrm…Any good for a starter? This took me a while…I kept getting distracted. So the last few paragraphs were pretty much, crap. Acceptation **


	2. The Aftermath

**I might make each chapter a different point of view, but I'm not sure. I might shift around and it might stick with one for a while. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2; The Aftermath:

Day 1; July 17 2009

Jasper groaned and looked up, his head throbbing from being shaken so violently. The others were collecting themselves as well, but his main focus was upon Alice. Beside him, she had collected herself from the floor, rubbing her head with widened eyes. Quickly, he kneeled down, beginning to make sure that she was perfectly fine-no injuries, bumps or bruises. "Alice, are you okay?" he asked frantically, his southern accent drawling. "Are you hurt?" he asked afterwards, continuing to check.

She put her hands up, "Jasper-Jasper! Jasper! I'm fine!" she said reassuringly, giving him a small grin. He was always over protective, no matter what. If his Alice was hurt, he'd surely blame himself for not being there for her, and he would take a bullet for her in a heartbeat. "You're bleeding" she soon said with a frown.

Oh.

His forehead was slightly pulsing blood from his capillaries, and he had placed a hand there momentarily. "Nothing to worry about" Jasper said. He arose from his position, a little shakily, and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close to him. She melted into him, a hand to his chest and the other around his waist; cheek pressed to him. He sighed in content, almost forgetting the whole situation. She always made him do that-she was his pixie, his other, and much better significant half. He pressed his own to the side of her head, inhaling her scent. She smelt like vanilla, a warming figment.

"Is everyone alright?" Came a worried and soft voice. Carlisle was walking down the aisle with Esme tucked underneath his arm, his hair a wreck and a bruise on his cheek.

Nods and "yes's" were passed through the small area, and Jasper had removed Alice from his form to step outside the doors-alongside with Emmett.

A large beach chorused along the wave line, soft sand he had noticed. He clenched his jaw and looked around, his eyes following the lush trees and bushes that outlined the border of the beach. If he was correct…there was a whole lot more than just those visible trees out there. The two walked forward a few steps, Jaspers shoes creating indents and prints in the sandy dune.

"Holy…" Emmett had started.

A shout, one unfamiliar, sounded from the plane. There was few coughs, before the words were formed. "Hey! You two, get your butts in here." It was the pilot, Jasper had realized. He turned with a grumble, running a hand through his curly blonde hair and boarding the plane alongside his friend.

"It's my guess that in a day's time this plane will follow the currents if it's close to the shore line." Carlisle said as they entered "Our luggage will be pulled along."

"The tail is in the water, dad" Edward, pointing his finger behind him and to the very end of the plane, in which water was seeping through the cracks.

"We should get our stuff. Now" Jasper suggested, walking down the aisle and snagging a random bag. He forced himself into a calm nature, but on the inside, he was dearly panicking. The others had moved into a simple line, with Bella, Rosalie, Alice and Esme outside the plane to collect the bags as they were passed along. He heaved the one to Emmett's burly arms, turning and picking another. Tiredly, he continued this process.

He, deep down, knew that they would be able to sustain at least a few weeks on the island; nothing more. While he was little, he had learned the survival keys in order to stay alive…and it was obvious that they would soon run out of food and water. They would die out, one by one, due to the lack of that. He shook his head and mentally cursed himself. No matter what he did, he would make sure Alice was okay; never hungry or parched, and he would put her before himself as always.

Jasper ran a hand down his chin, taking the last bag and chucking it to Emmett's awaiting arms, rolling his shoulders in slight exhaustion. Truly…all he wanted to do was sleep. But then, a thought had occurred. He exited the plane behind Emmett, turning to Carlisle. "Hey…What if we can move the plane? Supported by vines…our weight all together could probably move it a couple feet."

Carlisle studied him, and he felt slightly uneasy. "I suppose that could work, but we'd need time to get the 'ropes' together." He said.

Alice bit her lip, coming to Jasper's side as they spoke. "I am not pulling that plane. We can survive just fine under some leaves or something." Rosalie murmured, putting a manicured hand up.

"Rose, it could be a potential life saver here. People fly above this place, see a plane, and we'd get rescued. I'm not saying on the dot…but…" Alice said, fixing up her hair.

"How will the vines support it?" Esme had asked afterwards. Jasper looked around, his eyes finally settling upon the green forest. Absently, he pondered what was beyond it—was there civilization?

"We can braid them together?" Bella suggested.

He thought about this, before nodding slightly. "That could work."

"Why don't we just let it go…though? I mean it's a good idea and all, but it won't be much of a use. It could take days to even make these ropes, and Carlisle said that it would go off with the currents in only a couple days. Who knows, it could even be hours." Emmett had said which was the most that had come from his loud mouth the whole day. Jasper and Edward both simultaneously frowned.

The pilot, who they had discovered was named Dally, spoke up. "I say we leave this thing, there's nothing to it. Up high, it'd be a lot smaller than another plane lemme tell you that." He said.

Jasper sighed in defeat as the rest nodded, only a few reluctant.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sooner than it had felt, dusk had arrived; shoving the sun from its position and taking over was the moon. It was exceptionally dark, despite the fire that Jasper had managed to put together from logs from the length of the forest. They all were gathered around it for warmth, the couple huddled together and lingering close to the small inferno. Dally sat alone, looking off at the waves that came crashing upon the surface. Jasper heard the plane groan as more waves had come, and as he gazed at it, it looked like it had moved.

No one spoke, and he could have guessed they were all continuously thinking of the accident as he was. He hugged Alice close to him, her small and petite frame on his lap and her head in the crook of his neck. Her simple touch alone soothed him extraordinarily, and sent chills of pleasure up his spine.

Earlier, they had all discussed the objective of looking for food earlier in the morning, and for now, they would have to deal with sleeping on the beach towels they had supplied from their bags. He couldn't say he liked the idea of not moving the plane, for it would lead to a quicker rescue. He assumed this of course, but what else did they have besides flame shot gun? One mistake with that thing, and bam, they wouldn't have any other chance.

He felt Alice huddle closer to him, and he felt her steady breathing and looked down at her; she had fallen asleep. Gently, he smiled, kissing her forehead and murmuring a soft goodnight. But…he knew, that it wouldn't be.

**Wasn't much to this one. The real struggle begins next! Press the Big blue button vvvv :)**


	3. Survival 101

**Hmm, hope you enjoy! **

Survival 101:

July 18 2009

"Fuck!" Jasper huffed, his hands bringing up to his eye to rub it from the branch that had not been supported; in which, it snapped back at his face. "Emmett!" There was booming laughter ahead of him, and a small chuckle behind his frame. He shook his head, pushing through the branches and letting them snap in Edwards face this time.

"Oh come on, you should have seen that coming." Emmett said as he walked. Jasper shrugged, looking up at the tree tops and bushes for some sort of fruit related food. So far, they were not successful.

"This whole thing is ridiculous." Mumbled Edward from behind. Jasper looked back for a split second, before the group returned to silence; the only thing to be heard was the birds above their heads and the sways of the leaves as the wind pushed them. The heat drew down upon them violently, and already, Jasper's hair was clinging to his forehead as it dampened in sweat. Earlier this morning, he had ripped his sleeves from his shirt because of it. He could have guessed it was over 100 degrees here.

"Anything?" Jasper asked as Emmett had paused at a tree, he caught up to him at a sturdy jog, looking up beside him. Three coconuts hung on the tree, though it was too tall to just grab by reaching up. "Someone will have to climb that." He stated afterwards with a huff. The tree wasn't exactly the thickest bark, and due to the heat, he doubted anyone would want to do it. All he knew, is that he for one, did not want to.

"I'll do it" Emmett said, shifting his shoulders and wrapping an arm around the base. He hauled himself up, carefully sliding his feet along the bark and moving with his arm muscles. Jasper watched this with uncertainty, opening his arms to catch one of the coconuts as he tossed them down. He ended up only catching two, letting Edward grasp the third.

They wouldn't last long, but at least they would be something.

"Hey, do you think those breakfast sandwiches would be good? The ones that we brought?" Emmett asked as he slid down. Beside him, Edward snorted.

"I'd like to know what goes through your mind Em. We don't have a microwave." He said.

"So, the sun could still work" Emmett grinned widely, as if he was proving himself that he can think of something useful for once. Despite his previous attitude, Jasper had to laugh at the response. "Who are you laughing at, Mr. Emotional?" he said, swatting at the back of Jasper's head. He ducked, blinking momentarily before turning and heading off in the other direction-back to the others. The two followed him, and the only thing heard was the brief rustles of leaves.

"Hey Emmett" Jasper said as he walked, and tossed a coconut up in the air, catching it with his only available hand.

"If you're going to say that you already had sex with my sister I'm going to punch your face in" Emmett said before he could finish. In front of him, Jasper didn't turn back; instead, he wore a smirk. He didn't respond to that though, for he didn't feel like having a deformed face at the moment.

"I was going to ask, how you think of such ridiculous ideas?" he chortled.

"Maybe because I'm just too smart to say anything else"

"Yeah, sure" Jasper said, shaking his head. As he walked, he began to feel uncomfortably hot; aware of the bead of sweat that dragged down his face. His skin felt like it was boiling, and once glance at his once pale arm sent a scowl to his face; he already received sun burn! The rest of the group came into view as he pushed passed a small bush that was in his way, feeling the sand squish through his toes the moment after he kicked off his sandals and began walking towards them with the fruit. "So far, this is all we found." He said as Carlisle took them.

The adult nodded, and Jasper turned his head to where Esme, Alice and Bella were working. They had set up a small hut using bamboo pillars, leaves atop of it and supporting shade on the other side of the smoking metal. It was vague, and he could tell that they knew that, but at least it was something. Around the fire, Carlisle was placing the seats around the fire at some distance, and another small hut had been placed around the cooler that was carried from the plane just yesterday (the plane settling just a few feet down from it and the set up far from the ocean.) It looked…

Nice.

Alice smiled over at him, coming to his side. "You look like a tomato" he said with a joking grin, leaning down to kiss her lips.

"Mmm…You're getting there" she replied. That was true, Jasper assumed. He was under treetops, where she was under the sun. He nodded slightly, chuckling.

"Fair enough, the place looks nice." He remarked, noting Rosalie resting in one of the beach chairs, braiding what looked like vines. There was a pile of them at her feet, a grimace on her facial.

"We've decided you were right, we're going to try to move the plane up just a bit. After we realized there was no homing devices…Rose started making those." Thoughtfully, he stared at the plane. He knew they would do it. "The cooler has what's left of the water bottles, not much, but it's something!" she added afterwards.

"Good, I'm parched!" Emmett's loud voice boomed as he walked over to it. Jasper rolled his eyes, wiping his brow by lifting his shirt above his abdomen. With that, Alice tapped his arm and went back to work with Esme, passing her twin on the way. He watched her, before turning to Carlisle.

"What can I do?" he asked.

The patriarch thoughtfully rubbed his chin, pausing his cutting of the coconuts; in which he was using a pocket knife to do. Jasper raised an eyebrow at the tool, not expecting it to work as well as it had. "Well, just relax for right now. You guys were out for hours." He finally replied.

"Amen" Edward said as he took a seat beside the cooler and beneath the shade. Jasper sat on the opposite side of him, opening the lid and grabbing a water bottle from inside. It dripped from the melting ice, onto his shirt and shorts as he held it in front of him. In an instant, he chugged down the water and watched everyone else work. He felt slightly bad at the idea of just sitting here while the others did things that helped them all, but it quickly faded away. From his view…he liked watching Alice work: she was reaching up and placing another pine tree leaf upon the top, dusting her hand off when she was done and chattering with Esme. His main focus though…was her legs. Killer, he thought.

Weeks before this…horrid time, they went to their own hotel room a story above the others. It was late of course, but the two didn't necessarily sleep. He remembered that night, the night him and Alice had made love and how amazing it had been. It wasn't their first time, and despite it being in a hotel room, it was one of their best. Though he didn't want to sound like a pervert…he loved the way she moaned his name.

Jasper sighed at the memory and leaned back in the chair, opening the bottle cap once more and taking a long swig of it. He continued to observe the others, but yet he couldn't help but notice that Dally was nowhere to be seen. He glanced at Rose, the closest one too him. "Where's the physcopathic pilot?" he asked with a crooked grin and heavy southern accent.

"He left early this morning. He's trying to find some resort or something. Thank god he's gone though. He's weird." She said, twining the last of the vines. He noticed that there were three individual ones. She huffed. "One more to go…" she murmured. Jasper smirked at his cousin, brushing the curls from his eyes.

"Some resort? We didn't see anything when we were out there." Edward butted it with a raised brow.

"You guys couldn't have gone so far" Rosalie scoffed, taking two vines and beginning to braid them. "I've been doing this all day and so far I'm on a role. So shut up _"cous'" _and let me finish this."

**That ended on a short and abrupt note! Review!**


	4. Shifting the Plane

Shifting the Plane:

Day 2, July 18; Night.

Alice finished tying the last of the hook vines with Rosalie, straightening up and dragging her hand along it as she walked back to the others. Dawn heavily hung over the island, the waves booming as the wind picked up; chilling the weather. She stood in front of her love with her hands secured on the rope, hearing the deranged groan of the plane being shifted because of the waves and currents.

It was exceptionally smaller than a normal plane, which gave moving it its perks; they wouldn't have that much of a struggle. Especially with Emmett around to help out; her brother was all muscle from days in high school football.

"Everybody ready?" Carlisle said from the other side. She didn't see everybody nod, but what did it matter?

"Pull!" Emmett yelled out at them. She tugged backwards with all that she could, sucking in a breath and tightening her grip. With the scratch of metal along the sands surface, the plane moved up a few inches. However, it was still dangerously close to the ocean. Once more, Emmett gave the order.

The commotion of the others grunts and snorts mingled with the booming crashes of the waves, but the plane made no further noise.

She still couldn't believe that they were in this whole mess…they didn't have much to drink, and the water bottles were quickly parting; there was only a few things to eat, NO shower or anything (gross). Great. Just great. But at least they had each other…

Behind her, she felt Jasper fall to the ground in union with Bella-who was the number one klutz in the world. She stifled her giggle, able to keep her footing as they pulled. But she was getting tired of pulling the 2000 pound metal. The vines were burning her hands, too violently she supposed, as she pulled.

With what seemed like hours of tugging and yanking at it, it finally seemed to move at a heightening place; away from the water, close to the tree line. Yet, it separated the small camp looking site that they made, and the hut. However, the hut was only for sleeping under or something like that. Alice dropped the rope and inspected her hands, which were fresh with blood from the cuts in between her thumbs and index fingers. She furrowed her brow in thought. Damn.

Jasper grabbed hers in his own, lifting them only slightly and so her palms were visible. He frowned, his own scarred hands seeming to have small scrapes of his own. "Damn, are you okay?" he asked her. She mock rolled her eyes, smiling up at him.

"Yes, nothing bad Jazz" she told me, leaning up to kiss his cheek. He sighed and wiped his hands on his shorts, flexing them. A few feet away, she heard her twin call to Carlisle.

"Do we have a first aid kit?" he had asked, looking down at his hands and Bellas leg-which must have scrapped from the sand as she fell. Alice walked over to them, with her palms up to avoid dripping the blood onto the sand—which was disgusting of course.

"Yes, in the plane" he said. Esme went over to retrieve it, coming out only minutes later.

"Thanks, mom" Alice said daintily as Carlisle wrapped up her hands for her; the wraps around the width of her hands so that she was able to move the rest of her fingers; the same for Edward. She quietly thanked him and walked away, kicking off her sandals and leaning against the moved plane. She sighed, staring off at the ocean as the moons rays glimmered off of it.

"Being thoughtful is unlike you, Ally" Bella said as she stammered over. Alice smiled, laughing softly.

"Oh really? Hah…Just it's a lot to think about, ya know?" She said, linking her arm through her best friends and leaning her head on her shoulder as they sat down beside the plane.

"I know…it's kind of hard to believe" Bella murmured with a sigh.

"Mhmm...And no showers either. It's gross" She wailed, picking her head up. Esme walked by, smiling at the two friends.

"I think that could be arranged sooner or later." Her mother said as she passed with a chuckle. Alice snickered quietly, her bandaged hand picking up sand and letting it slip through her fingers.

"I hope so" Bella said.

"You're not the only one" Alice added in, dropping another handful of sand. "How's your leg?" she asked after a long moment of silence.

"Peachy. I scraped it against a shell…What are the odds. And your hands?" she explained with a chuckle.

"Stings a little, but it'll pass."

She nodded, looking up when Edward walked over. His shirt was torn slightly at the sleeve, his brow furrowed. Alice rolled her eyes and got up, brushing past him and silently walking over to the fire, where the remainders of the group had settled. She sat down next to Jasper, though since he was on a beach chair, she leaned against his knees, tugging her own up to her chest. Exhaustion swooped over her for a split second as they all stared at the fire in silence, resembling the night before. Deciding to break the silence, like she or her older brother usually did, she blurted out "Man, I wish we had marshmallows"

Emmett laughed "I actually think we do somewhere in the bag with all the shit…"

"Emmett, watch your language" Esme butted in with a smile, clearly teasing her eldest son. Alice ignored the side comment, focusing on her brother.

"Do we really?" she asked with a giggle.

"I dunno, you'll have to check." He said, swiping his arm around Rosalie's shoulders. She shook her head simply, letting loose a yawn that was pushing at her throat for the past 9 minutes.

"No thanks…" she mumbled afterwards, snuggling her sweatshirt—in which she had snatched from atop the cooler before she had sat down.

"So, Carlisle, about the shower…" Rosalie began.

Her father wore a thoughtful look at the fire, like always, and grinned slightly. "We'll come up with something. It's not our main concern at the moment, however." He said. She scoffed, mumbling something and grabbed a slice of the coconut that was laid down on the cooler, seating next to Emmett again. Alice, being hungry, turned and grabbed one as well. Esme must have cut them into strips, so it was easier to eat.

She took a small bite with a tiny grimace; it wasn't her favorite fruit of the many options that the greens provided. "Soon it will be though. Trust me" she said.

It was Jaspers turn to speak "We can always wash off using cleansed ocean water for now" He said, placing a hand on his knee.

"I suppose that will work" Carlisle said, taking a drink of water. She couldn't help but notice how worried her father had looked, his hair was in disarray, and his sun-kissed cheek was slightly bruised. Mentally, she shook her head and finished off the horrid fruit. "It's cold tonight, there might be a storm coming"

"Most likely" Alice said, glancing up at the horizon and fidgeting with her bracelet. And then the unusual silence had taken over once more.

**I thought that I should do the plane moving alone…Hope you liked it!**


	5. And so the Struggle Begins

So the Struggle Begins:

Day 3, July 19 2009

There was a shrill scream that protruded along the beach, along with a husky and thundering laughter that stalked close behind it. Edward glanced towards the vocalizations, a grin slightly appearing upon his visage. Emmett had swung Alice over his shoulder, carrying her over to the waves and dragging her in the ocean as she pounded against his back; laughing all the way. He placed his hands in his pockets and shook out his greasy hair, scowling slightly. Jasper came from outside the plane, his hair damp and only in swimming trunks. "Come with us, we've convinced Bella to get her ass in the water this time." He said as he side glanced at Edward, turning around.

He grimaced "Play time when we're stranded on an island?" he murmured.

"It's okay to relax, Edward. Come on, have some fun. I mean, look at your siblings." Jasper said, smiling towards Alice as she smacked at Emmett as she got up from the water; seeming to have been thrown.

"We have things to worry about" Edward mumbled. He never thought of himself as a 'party pooper' like some said, he just thought some things are uncalled for and inappropriate: like now, for example. Jasper shook his head, droplets of water flinging at him as he turned and jogged towards the water.

Once more Edward scowled, displaying his features unpleasantly. He turned around and away from the commotion, seeking some peace and quiet for just a few minutes…That is, until Alice or Rose screamed again. He hadn't seen Bella or his parents near the others until he shifted to the other side of the plane, Carlisle and Esme were seating in the beach chairs while Bella was slowly inching away from the shore. He glanced at his father. "Aren't we on the brink of starvation here?" he murmured and gestured toward the empty plastic plate atop the cooler.

"Just let them relax, son. It's been a rough time, you should as well." Carlisle suggested, looking up. Sweat beaded his forehead as the sun dangled over them, skin reddened and the outline of his previous shirt visible.

Edward was aware of his own tanning skin and traces of sun burn, but he didn't really care. "I'll pass on that, I'd rather get the worrying things out of the way before relaxing." He said with a shrug, rubbing one of his eyes with his palm before twisting his torso in the direction of the rocky area near the water. "I'm going to go over there if you need me." He said, walking off without waiting for their replies. Ignoring the calls of his siblings and Jasper, he turned to give see what Bella was up too; supposedly she had been dragged back to the water and was now reluctantly hanging atop Emmett's shoulders—she looked as if she was forced into the position.

He continued on walking, stopped at the rocks. It was like a small oasis here, the shores waters crashing into the sand which had indented into deep puddles. If he had stepped in it, he realized, it would be up to his ankle. He crouched down at noticing a rather large shell in the pool of water, leaning over and pulling it from its spot. Honestly he did not expect it to be a full out clam…

Hmm…Clam…

It was unlike him to kill any animal, or sea animal in this case; as he had despised it, but he had tapped it harshly against one of the rocks until the outer shell broke. Edward peeled the broken bits off and tucked his nail under the rest, pulling up and breaking it off with a snap. His stomach gurgled as he stared at the insides, the gooey material leaking of water that was collected from its short time in the water. He stood, making his way to another rock to glance at the series of puddles around him. They were absolutely filled with clams.

The only thing that he heard was the soft lap of the waves against the shoreline, and it was an understatement to say he was shocked when he heard someone approach. "What do you got there?" A soft voice said from behind him. He turned to face his true love with a grim smile, the clam clutched in his palm.

"Clam" he said, gesturing to it. Bellas eyes lit up as she drew closer, stepping over a small rock to reach him.

"Where did you find it? Are there more?" She suddenly asked. He started thinking that she only wanted to find it for the shell, but all he wanted was to cook it over a fire or eat it raw. Hey, it was food so.

"Over there, but there's more…" he turned his torso in the direction were they were all assembled, and Bella bent down to pick one up.

"I remember dissecting a clam in the 8th grade." She blurted.

"You dissected a clam?"

"Yes, it was really gross to look at it. Too think we eat these things…" Bella murmured, trailing off. Her face looked rather thoughtful, as if she was contemplating something. "Hey, we can eat these!" she said.

He breathed out a sigh. "I know, but not all of us like sea food." Edward rolled his shoulders. "Alice and Rosalie absolutely despise it. You should see them every time Esme makes fish and Rose comes to dinner. It's absolute horror."

"Well it's either eat it or starve" Bella suggested as they trailed back to his parents, the broken clam in his hand and the unharmed one in hers. Esme raised an eyebrow when she saw what they had, tilting her head. "Edward found these over there," she pointed in the direction "and we were thinking that these can be a source of food!"

"Really?" Carlisle drawled just as Alice and Jasper had staggered over, Rose and Emmett leaning against the plane on the opposite side. Alice's face scrunched up.

"Eww, clams." She huffed as her wet figure leaned into Jaspers.

"Get over it, I wouldn't want to starve." Edward retorted, rolling his eyes. Alice stuck her tongue out at him, and he couldn't help but noticed how much she had changed during the time on the island, which was only three days, surprisingly, albeit it felt like a life time so far.

"He's right, Alice. These can be used as food, either raw or cooked." Carlisle said, looking at the crowd. "It would be best if someone were to try it before we eat others." Jaspers head snapped up.

"I will, I guess." He snatched it from Edwards hand and brought it up to his lips, tilting it so the mush inside fell in his mouth. Jasper scowled as he swallowed it, wiping his mouth and tossing the shell aside. "Suppose we'll see if I survive in a few" he said afterwards. Edward snorted at that.

It couldn't be too lethal for Christ's sake, it was a damn clam! If it had a disease, Carlisle would sure be able to help Jasper…since he was a doctor…Right?

"Thank you, Jasper. You must tell us if you feel uneasy" Carlisle suggested in a stern voice. Jasper nodded.

Edward gently grabbed the other from Bellas hand and placed it on the plate resting on the cooler. She looked up at him, and he absorbed her chocolate eyes and her beautiful face in awe. She was the only one, who could really bring him out of his reverie, and over the disaster, she was his light. His perfect…beautiful light that hung over everything else. Well of course, Alice and Emmett were the only gleeful ones in any problem, always finding something else wrong atop the worst situation possible. Sometimes, it was absolutely absurd.

He leant in to kiss her lips at the same time she leaned up, but just as she grew near she changed her course and turned around, padding away from him in a fit of laughter. Edward raised an eyebrow in a disappointed manner, unsure of how funny that actually was. She left him to join Esme in gathering the rest of the clams. Wonderful, he got rejected because his girlfriend wanted to have some time with his mother.

Edward turned around and toppled backwards at the sight of his sister behind him; her arms crossed as she gazed him over. "What?" he asked, leaning away from her just the slightest. If she was mad, it was the best thing to do. Alice fixed the towel around her torso, huffing.

"You need to lighten up" she crinkled her nose "smelly." She soon added afterwards, which caused him to grimace. Was it really that bad? She must have caught onto this and nodded "Three days without showering. That's gross. Rosalie and Emmett are going to try to fix the shower on the plane" Alice shrugged.

"We have a shower on the plane?"

"Duh, it's a private plane idiot. Carlisle likes to be a little over top notch. I like it though" she glanced over at Jasper, who was now sitting down on the beach chair with a scowl; reddened skin much resembling hers. _They look like tomatoes. _He noted absently.

Edward chose not to respond to this, instead gesturing to the clam. "So, you really won't eat it." He drawled on in a low voice.

It took a while for her to answer, which was unusual "I suppose if I have to, I will. I don't know about Rose though…Good luck to Emmett for trying to convince her. But, why not keep with the fruit too?"

He contemplated this "We can get some more, if you wish. Eating fruit all the time is not the healthiest Yanno" he murmured. Alice simply rolled her eyes and walked away, over to her loves side. He watched after her before his gaze retreated to the forests once again. Unconsciously, as the thought about more available food in the brush and trees, he waddled towards it.

"Hey, where are you going?" Jasper shouted from his spot, raised brows.

"To look for more fruit" Edward shrugged, turning his back on him. His piercing eyes never left the mildly shady woods, as it slightly resembled the forest around their house back home; which was the one place he wanted to be the most right now, over everything else but with Bella.

"Alone? That's kind of dangerous, son" Carlisle stepped into the conversation. "I will come with you" he suggested after a short pause. Edward sucked in a breath, releasing it in frustration. He honestly wanted to go alone for once, so he wouldn't have to be disturbed by the company of others even though his father was much like himself; calmer though, and filled with more respect.

"If you wish" Edward called back, and without yield he stepped forward and into the tree line. He could hear Carlisle's foot steps behind him, over the loud gurgle of his stomach, and pushed back a trees leafy branch. His eyes never left the treetops and bushes beyond him, searching for anything even though they were still pretty close to the plane sight. He had passed this small border not too long ago, and nothing was to be found.

"It was a great thing you've done, Edward, finding those clams." Carlisle murmured in a gracious tone behind him. Edward did not turn back.

"I suppose. It wasn't much, though." He shrugged, swatting away a pesky bug that begun to get annoying.

"You supplied us with a possible food, which is if it reacts on Jasper in the ways we expected." His father was suddenly at his side, peering around. Edward swallowed the saliva pooling in his mouth, trying to ignore the uncomfortable sensation inside him; his stomach was beginning to cause waves of nausea.

"Everyone reacts different" He replied.

"I guess you're right, but we will wait and see." The gentleness in Carlisle's voice was oddly comfortable, and it wasn't the first time he felt content around his father. It couldn't compete with Bella though, because there was no chance at all.

X-x-x-x-x-x

Their journey was fruitless as they returned to the sight after long hours away with a pineapple and some bananas; each of which peeled from the tree branches quite expertly. The sky was mellow with clouds, flaunting a red and orange hue as the sun began to wallow behind the moon.

Sunset, it was the time that he had asked Bella to go out with him.

Bella smiled immediately as he placed the bananas next to the clams—which he had noticed that they had gathered more—and trudged to his side. "Hey" she simply greeted.

"Hello love" his arm snaked around her waist as he kissed her forehead. Her gaze traveled to his as he looked in the direction of his sisters startled tone.

"Jasper?"

**Hrm, what could that be? :] Hope you liked this one and I figured screw reviews for now. Hehe, I'm just greedy. **


	6. Clams and Dehydration

Clams and Dehydration:

Day 3, July 19 2010-Sunset.

Sweat beaded down his forehead as his palm slid down the side of the plane; his only source of support. The familiar wave of disgust and nausea churning his stomach like butter, and black clouds rimmed his vision. It honestly was like he lost feeling in his arms in legs, but there was the tingling sensation that rang through his limbs and spiked his veins.

What the hell…?

Finally he sank to his knees, his stomach turning and flipping like never before. Of course earlier it was his mistake not to tell Carlisle he had been feeling a tad bit off since he last at the retched clam. Jasper hunched forward as the nausea pushed at his throat, sealing his lips so he didn't vomit all over the sand. He reached for the closest thing that was near, his beach towel, and cupped it below his mouth like a bucket made of cloth. And finally, he vomited up his nasty meal. Twice. In. A. Row.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alice scuttling towards him but he decided to keep his head down as his stomach went into another fit of churns. "Jasper?" her voice was laced with concern as she knelt down beside him, her hand rubbing his back in small circles—a pattern he soon noticed lamely afterwards. "Carlisle!" He heard her call as he spilled his guts once more. He hadn't realized that he caught so much attention until he heard the muffled grumbles around him. Damn it. Alice continued to rub his back comfortingly, but it didn't sooth his dizziness.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked as he came to the other side of Jasper. He failed to look up, swallowing back any excessive coughs and the rest of his stomach contents. His throat ached and stung, as if he was parched, a foul taste lingering in his mouth.

"I don't know…" Jasper scowled at the hoarse vocalization, attempting to bring himself up but weakly failing. "One minute I was fine, the next I wasn't." he explained dryly, passing over the opportunity to drink the water that Alice had handed him. Carlisle gazed skeptically at him, whilst Rose interrupted what he was about to say.

"Jasper, did you drink anything lately?" She questioned in a cool tone, the usual that he was used too. Fuck. Jasper closed his eyes, avoiding his twins piercing ones and the curious gazes of the others.

"Jazz…"Alice started, and he felt her hand pause on his back. Her breathing was steady, that of which he can tell because of how close she was.

"You dumb ass!" Rosalie scowled and he peered up at her through squinted optics. "Why would you not drink anything?"

"I was saving the water…for the rest of you" he mumbled out with a cough, wheezing slightly as he sucked in a heavy breath. "And I was drinking something, Rosalie." he added matter-of-fact like.

"What?" Esme answered instead, and he could see her place a gentle hand on Roses shoulder.

"Let me guess, the ocean water? That's pathetic, sick and gross." Rosalie countered, ignoring Esme the fullest. He clenched his teeth, letting the pearly bones grit together.

"Like I said, I was saving the water." He repeated, growing impatient. He just wanted to lay the fuck down!

Alice remained silent albeit her hand was soothingly rubbing down his back again, another tiny one squeezing his bicep. Her hands felt cool against his burning skin, and it suddenly felt a thousand times hotter on the island than it was before. Jasper could have sworn he was sweating like a pig.

"Saving water? So you would rather put yourself at risk of getting dehydrated than wasting one simple water bottle? That's all most of us had! It's called pacing yourself when you drink, smart ass!" Rose sneered. Couldn't she just say thank you? Or was it that hard to get out of her frigging mouth? Sometimes, like now, he wished she would disappear off of the face of the earth completely.

"A simple thank you would be nice" Jasper snorted right back at her, leaning against Alice as his mind began to drift off; struggling to keep awake. There was another wave of nausea that flooded through his system, stomach dry and his gag reflexes acting immediately, sending another spill of his stomach contents into a bucket Carlisle had placed in front of him. Where did he get that?

There was brief moment of silence after that, and Jasper felt a tad bit embarrassed with everyone watching. All he wanted was Alice around…the light at the end of his dark tunnel in hell.

"Thanks" Rosalie finally murmured after what seemed like hours, though it was indeed only a couple minutes after his vomiting.

Carlisle spoke after her, patting Jasper's shoulder. "Following from that, you have all the symptoms of dehydration. You need to fill up your stomach with the water, Jasper." He sternly told him, glancing at Alice. "You should stay in the plane, we'll arrange something."

Emmett appeared just then with a successful grin on his visage, yet Jasper didn't seem to really care what he had to say at the moment. His throat painfully scratched as he inhaled each breath, the dryness in his mouth beginning to get irritating. "I sent up a couple tents to sleep in since we got them from the trip!" Emmett exclaimed proudly. Jasper grumbled something under his breath.

"That's great Emmett, but we have bigger concerns here." Edward's voice was soft as usual, a little on edge.

Jasper could almost picture Emmett rolling his eyes behind him, and as Carlisle moved he weakly shifted to lean against the plane for support once again, feeling overheated. "Well instead of the plane, Jasper could sleep in one, the girls in the other, and use guys in the last one." The brute remarked.

"Or…some can just sleep in the damn plane." Rosalie commented, and he saw Alice nod as she scooted over to his side, avoiding the bucket with a crinkled nose.

"I can stay with Jasper…or back in the plane." Alice shrugged, and whilst she spoke Jasper felt as if there was a bomb in his brain; his pulse throbbing and pounding violently in a headache.

"Whichever works for you, Jasper?"

X-x-x-x-x-x

**This one's really short, so I apologize about that. I hope you liked it regardless!**


End file.
